Mitsuki Koyama's Double life
by serenityrhh
Summary: Summary is in the story cuz I couldn't fit it all here! :P Oh yeah, and there are a few swear words here and there  I think a total of...maybe 3?  so be warned!


**Serenityrhh: I 3 Full Moon Wo Sagashite! **

**Mitsuki: Start the story already, I want to read it. The title sounds interesting. Not trying to be pushy or anything…**

**Serenityrhh: I'll start now! Full Moon does NOT belong to me. But Akane, Reiko Nandate, and Kohanna Tsukino belong to me! **

*This story continues after the anime*

Mitsuki is finally in middle school after going through the surgery! And she still contiues to sing as Full Moon! Takuto is human, and Meroko stays with them even though she's now an angel. She disguises herself as a gothic punk, like how she used to be before Meroko commited suiside(Manga). Now, Oshige-san and Mitsuki had organized a singing competition and the reward is a national tour with Full Moon, sining on stage with her and a full year's contract to her Agency. Now there happens to be an advertisment for this at Mitsuki's school and the leader of this mean girl group (Who is a big fan of Full Moon) pretty much declares "war" against Mitsuki to this singing competition and Mitsuki also happens to be one of the Judges for the competition! And she is expected to show up and the audition is live for all of Japan to see. Will Mitsuki be able to switch back and forth from Full Moon to Mitsuki and from Mitsuki to Full Moon with out her secret being exposed? Read to find out!

**~*Mitsuki Koyama's Double life*~**

"…_Hold me tight- If this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

"_I want to see you right now' "_

"Thank you everyone and good night!

…

"Mitsuki!" Meroko called out. "Hurry up! We've got like, 15 minutes left!" I literally had to jumped out of bed and throw on my uniform. _Geez! These stupid buttons_. I quickly grabbed a bagel and shouted, "Bye Tanaka-san! See you after school!" Tanaka, the house maid, just nodded in response while listening to music and mopping the floor.

Outside the gates, Meroko and Takuto were waiting for me. "Meroko! Takuto! Sorry for being late!" Takuto smiled. "No worries. Now, about getting to school…" _oh yeah, that's right_. I suddenly thought. _Takuto's human now and Meroko's an angel…disguised as a human_. It was only yesterday when Meroko led me to Takuto, about a few days before my surgery operation.

"Come on! I know what we can do," Meroko said suddenly. "Now let's see…Let me think…oh yeah!" Meroko flicked her hand and a _car_ appeared.

"Uh, Meroko?" Takuto said.

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean, HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DRIVE THIS?" Takuto shouted. "NONE of us can drive you know! We're only in Middle school." Meroko gave him a surprised look. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just run ok guys? The oooooooooooold fashion way." I said. We had only 9 minutes now so we all decided to run. The car disappeared and we ran as fast as we could.

…

"Mitsuki Koyama!" My sensei scolded. "I know that you recently went through surgery but can you _please _try to make it on time at least?" My sensei added softly. "Now, as for YOU two!" She spun around and began to yell, just like always. "How many times have I said to not be late! This is your last warning Meroko Yui and Takuto Kira!" Then she motioned for us to sit in our seats. Some kids giggled.

A couple classes later, the lunch bell rang. _Finally! _I thought. _Lunch! I'm starving!_ I went early to the lunch line with my money. Just then, someone pushed me, spilling my lunch everywhere. "Whoops! Sorry _idiot_." A girl with long green hair sneered. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I could tell that the voice belongs to Reiko Nandate, AKA most popular girl in school, AKA snobbiest girl in school, AKA Baka-san who only gets lead roles in school plays and singing auditions because of her rich family background. "Hey, I heard that you made The Prince late for school today. "Geez, thinking that just because you're neighbors, you can go and chat with him everyda-a-ay." Reiko extended her words at the end. I got up and swiped of the food off my uniform. "Yeah, and you think you're so great because you think you're actually friends with him." Reiko's friend, Kohanna Tsukino. I ignored them and began to walk away. Then, she grabbed my hand and spun me around harshly, making me fall. "Hey! I'm talking to you-Urgh!" Kohanna stumbled forward. Apparently, someone had punched her hard in the back.

"Hey, if you wanna pick fights, you better do it fair and square." Kohanna and Reiko froze. Scared out of their wits. Even the bystanders took not just a step back, but _many _steps back. And I had never been so happy to see who it was…Meroko, the school gothic Yankee. _Clank!" _Meroko hit the floor so forcefully with a lead pipe, that some kids screamed that Meroko had cracked the Lunchroom floor. "Huh, such wimps you two are. Ganging up on someone like that." Reiko began to speak, but she barely made more than a sound. "What was that?" Meroko said with a deep haunting voice.

Wow, if people knew who Meroko really was, they wouldn't have believed that Meroko is actually an angel in disguise. I laughed thinking about it. Reiko and Kohanna came back to their senses and said "Fine, I'll stop here. But you know Meroko, you can't always get away with this. One day, a teacher will find out, or one of the students will one day have the nerve to speak out to the principal about this!" Meroko walked closer to Reiko and her hair stood on end. "Oh really Rei-chan? Do you remember what happened last time? The reason your "group" is only two when it used to be a trio?" Reiko sank back. "G-geez Meroko. The way you're speaking now sounds as if you murdered Akane for telling on you. She only transferred schools…"

"Just go before I go crazy!" Meroko yelled. "And don't ever harass my friend Mitsuki again OK!" Frightened by the intensity of her voice, Reiko, Kohanna, and the rest of the student body that was currently in the lunchroom saluted and immediately shouted "Yes Ma'am!" And you would not believe how quickly the lunchroom cleared out. It was totally deserted. Meroko and I looked at each other. Then we cracked up.

"Did you see their faces? It was hilarious! HA ,HA!" Meroko nodded in agreement, laughing.

…...

After the last bell rang, I quickly headed to my locker. But on my way there, I noticed a big group, crowded by the bulletin board. As soon as I heard people talking, I immediately knew what the poster on the board was about. It was about the singing competition and the grand prize was going a national tour with Full Moon and getting a full album out. I just stared from afar at the poster when suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," Takuto said. "Remember designing that poster with Oshige-san?" He whispered. I whispered back, "Yeah, I remember. And I'm sure Miss-all-_that,_" I turned my head toward Reiko and her friend, who were already telling everyone that Reiko will defiantly win this competition.

"Heh, looks like Reiko is a big fan of you" Meroko said, coming from nowhere. I nodded in agreement, sighing. "I wonder if she knows that she isn't only competing with the students in school, but _ALL _of Japan."I laughed, thinking about Reiko's surprised face when she is eliminated from the first round. Just then, Takuto interrupted my happy thoughts. "Yeah, that would be nice and all but see how Reiko's face is all confident?" My smile was replaced by an expression of curiosity. "Yeah, why?" Takuto's eyes stared into space. "Well, she might bribe the judges with large amounts of _mon-ey_." _Oops, I forgot all about that. Great, thanks a lot Takuto, ruining my happy moment._ Suddenly, Reiko's eyes and my eyes met and locked. And Literally, lighting sparks from our eyes collided. Reiko marched over to me.

"Hmm, I will challenge you to compete with me in this singing competition." She pointed to the poster. "And I won't use my parents' money and you can't have Meroko back you up." I tried to look for a loophole in this. Right then, I was totally fired up by this challenge and without thinking, I said "I accept your duel!" I could feel the fire light up in my eyes. Reiko and Kohanna giggled and the bystanders' mouths' dropped to the floor. My fighting spirit disappeared and I was consumed by confusion. "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"

Laughing, Kohanna said "Have you ever even heard Reiko sing? She sings like and angel!" This hit me hard. I had no idea that Reiko could sing. Well, she didn't seem like the type anyways. Still laughing, Reiko and Kohanna passed by and Reiko said into my ear, "I will beat you and crush you, and if I win, you can't talk or even CONTACT Prince Takuto, ok?" And she and her nasty friend left. After that, everyone else eventually departed and I stood there, not dazed but ANGERY! Who does she think she is? A queen? A Goddess? WHAT! My fighting spirit came back, only more fierce this time 'round.

"Come on guys, let's go home." I began to walk away when I realized Meroko and Takuto weren't following me. I turned around. "Hey! What's wrong?" Both had the same "OMG-I –can't-believe-you-just-did-that face. "What?" I said. Meroko still looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed heavily. "I said for the third time WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" Meroko and Takuto immediately snapped back into reality. "So?" I asked. Meroko walked over to me. She harshly grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"ARE YOU NUTS, MITSUKI?" She yelled. How are you supposed to be Full Moon AND Mitsuki at the same time? Did you forget? The Judges are Sawara-san, Aino-san, and you as Full Moon!" Oh great, How am I supposed to do this? Why didn't I think about this? I totally forgot!

Why am I so impulsive?...

I wonder how I can switch from being me to Full Moon back and forth without anyone noticing?

**Serenityrhh: So it was good, Jah? **

**Izumi: Why aren't I in the story?**

**Meroko: How come I'm an agnel, yet in human form, I'm a mean gothic punk?**

**Takuto: That's not fair! I just read this story and I only show up a couple times!**

**Mitsuki: I'm totally out of character in your story Serenity, no offence or anything…**

**Jonathan: And how come I-**

**Serenityrhh: SHUDDAP! QUIT COMPLAING YOU PEOPLE! QUIT ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!**

*******Eichi Sakurai had just join the chatroom*******

**Eichi: I just read the story and-**

**Serenityrhh: NOT YOU TOO EICHI!**

**Eichi: What? I was going to say it was good!**

**Serenityrhh: You mean you weren't going to complain?**

**Eichi: About what?**

**Serenityrhh: About not being in the story?**

**Eichi: Why should I? I'm already dead in the original story. If I want to complain, it would be to Ms. Arina! **

**Serenityrhh: Oh…..HAHAHA! I soooooooooooooo knew that! (She really didn't!)**

**Random reader: don't listen to them, you're just wasting time. Just skip down to the "Review" button. **


End file.
